Goodbye to You
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: Songfic. Lying is like a reflex for Lex Luthor, but when it rubs off on one of his 'partners,' it can put a nasty bump in the road of true love...


Title: Goodbye to You
    
    Author: T.K. Yuy
    
    Author's e-mail: nikki_briefs@hotmail.com
    
    Author's webpage: 
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.  Clark and Lex do not belong to me.  If they did, well I don't think I need to go there.  I'm just borrowing them for a little while, and promise to put them back when I'm done.  Honestly.
    
    Archive: yeah, sure, but let me know where, 'kay?
    
    Category: Angst/ Established Relationship /songficcy) 
    
    Rating: pg-13, for some language and sexual reference
    
    Spoilers:uh… don't think so
    
    Summary: Lying is like a reflex for Lex Luthor, but when it rubs off on one of his 'partners', it can put a pretty nasty bump in the road of true love…
    
    Authors Notes:  //……// denotes song lyrics, and …… denotes thought.  I think the rest is self explanitory.

Good-bye to You 

by T.K. Yuy

      He stood on the edge of the bridge, watching the sun set beyond his reach.  He didn't move for what seemed like ages after the last rays of light disappeared, and silently thanked what ever Powers that Be that there was no moon out tonight.  He picked up the camping pack leaning against the rail next to him and quickly shouldered it, the large walking stick in his hand clattering against the chainlink at the bottom of the railing.  He took one look behind him and sighed.  He wasn't turning back this time.

**// Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with//**

      He stared at the long road before him as the sun came up, and he took a bite of the granola bar in his hand.  It wasn't the best of breakfasts, but it was beter then some.  

**// Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by//**

      "Any luck Tom?"  
"I'm sorry Jonathan, but there's no sign of your boy.  The state troopers are patroling every road, but no one's seen or heard anything.  My boys just got back.  They've been searchin' the fields outside of town for days.  There's no sign that anyone's been there."

"Thanks Tom."  
"We'll keep looking Jon, but if ya want my honest opinion, I don't think there's much of a chance that we'll find him."

      Jonathan Kent nodded to the officer he'd just delivered produce to, and headed on his way.  For the past week and a half he's been dreading his last stop.  Normally Martha ran the deliveries to Luthor Manor, but she was in Metropolis, looking for Clark.

      He pulled up to the back of the Manor, and used the key he'd been given to get into the dark kitchen.  It was 10 after 9 at night, and not a single light was on in the ancient Scottish manor.  Part of him knew he should go into the house and look for the owner, but the reasonable part said it was better to cut all ties.

      "Have they found anything?" a strained male voice said, making Jonathan look away from the door he was walking out to the dark hallway leading to the small sitting room.

"No."

      The silence was deafening, and as Jonathan shut the door, he could've sworn he'd heard a muffled cry echo through the house.  He hung his head and started home.

**//I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing **

**are starting to get old//**

      He mentally kicked himself as the thought of running home passed again through his head.  He wasn't going home.  He wasn't going back to _him_.  There was nothing there for him.  

**//It feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend**

**And I said,**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goobye to everything I thought I knew//**

      He sipped the coffee in his hand and looked out over the bustling city.  He knew this was the wrong place to be, especially if they were still looking for him, but he really didn't care.  He was 19-years old, a legal adult.  What he wanted to do with his life was his business, and there was jack shit they could do about it.  

**//you were the one I loved**

**The one thing I tried to hold on to//**

      He looked down at the picture in his hand, and smeared the small drop of salty tears across the glass with his thumb.  It was a picture of the two of them, at his senior prom.  

      Gods you're beautiful.

      He didn't know how long he'd sat there, his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face, but he knew that it was long enough.  He couldn't hide it anymore, and therapy was definitly out of the question.  He walked out of his office, passed the woman that had been waiting by the door, and without so much as a backwards glance, headed down his private elevator.  The woman standing in his office door picked up her cell phone and hit a quick dial.

      "Mr. Kent," she said, "we need to talk, and we need to talk now.  When would be a good time to meet you?"

**//I stil get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems I can't live a day**

**without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my**

**thoughts away**

**To a place where **

**I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right//**

      He pulled the small lead box from his bag and placed it on the bedside table.  He looked around his shabby motel room for a brief second, and with the speed granted to him by his alien parents, he dressed himself in an outfit that would've looked better on _him_.  Tight black slacks, a blue-grey fitted t-shirt and a long black jacket.  He took the long jacket off and decided on the black blazer.  He put the box in his pocket, and picked up his wallet.  With one final glance in the mirror, he concluded that he was presentable enough for a lady.  Again with his super speed, he raced to Metropolis, and stopped outside Il Restaurante Royal.  He fixed his hair and walked in.

      "Signor?" the matradee said as he walked up.  "You have reservations, no?"

"Yes, I'm here to meet Miss Victoria Hardwick."

"Ah, yes, yes.  Ms. Hardwick has just arrived.  Please, ah, follow me."

      The elderly man lead him to a fairly large table in the rear of the restaurant, where he could look out the glass wall into the gardens behind the establishment.  He saw the familiar brunette rise to greet him formally, and he was well aware of her condition.  She was 7 months pregnant after all.

      "Clark…" she said, her voice almost as if she'd been at a funeral.

      She was dressed in a simple pair of black dress pants, and a long satin blouse.  Clark thought that it was entirely too modest for her.  He only ever saw her in something very revealing.  He hugged her gently, not entirely sure why he agreed to this, and helped her back into her seat.  She smiled and ordered a bottle of wine.  

      "I will need to see your identific-"

"It's alright Antonio, he's taking a limo home."

"Of course Ms. Hardwick."

      Once their drinks were poured, she started with light conversation.

      "How have you been these few months, Clark?"  
"I'm not here to play 20 questions Victoria."

"I'm merely making polite conversation.  I see no harm in that."  
"Considering that I wanted to leave everything and everyone behind, your lucky I'm even here for you to make 'polite conversation' with."

"And considering that I'm the only one who's been able to find you, I'd say your luck is pretty damned good.  Lex has used every means availible to him to try and find you, but you knew that already."  
"What do you want?"  
"The truth.  Why –thank you Antonio- did you really run?"  
"Because I don't belong there."

"You don't belong with the family and friends that love you?  You don't belong with the man who'd give anything for you to come home?"

"He ceased to want me when he married you."

"Bull shit!"

      A few gasps made their way to their ears as some of the other patrons looked over in their direction.  Victoria smiled sweetly and sipped her wine.  Clark took a sip of his water.

      "Clark, if you honestly believe that this is anything more than a marriage of convenience, than you are a fool.  And it shouldn't even be that.  I lied to Lex, Clark.  I lied to him to protect him, and to protect you."

"Lied?  About what?"

"You know that Lionel had been pressuring Lex for an heir to the Luthor name, and you know that I'm carrying him, or her.  But I never told Lex he was the father…"  
"You mean, oh fuck, it's _not_ his baby?  Then who the hell _is _the father Victoria?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

      They had long since finished eating, and Clark paid for their meal as he escorted her out into the garden.  He knew that this was not something other people should be around to hear, so he sat her down on one of the stone benches furthest from the road, and kneeled in front of her.

      "Before Lex was in Metropolis that weekend, the three of us had, well you remember.  It wasn't until a week _after_ that trip to Metropolis that I first suspected.  At the time I didn't remember that you and Lex had both had me that night, and I assumed that it was Lex's child.  He's the only man I've slept with, with the exception of that _one_ time."

"The health teachers always told us it only takes _one time_ Victoria."

"Yes, well, when you're nearly 30 years old and have only had one partner since you were 18, you come to conclusions like that, and you tend to forget having another person in bed with you _once_.  I didn't think anything otherwise until I stopped by the plant one day a few weeks ago.  When I walked in, he was looking at Lana's necklace…"

"Oh… shit… Victoria, the- the meteor, it hurts the baby… Oh my god…"

"Lex had me rushed to the hospital, we thought I was going into premature labor.  They did a DNA test on the baby, and I had then cross reference it with your own.  I haven't told Lex about that.   When they came back an almost exact match, I noticed that Lex couldn't stand to be in the same room as me.  I had first thought it was because I'm the reason you left, the reason Lex is so depressed, but then it dawned on me.  Clark, Lex feels _you_ in the baby."

**//Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to//**

      He stood alone in the rain, staring down at the freshly covered grave and multitude of exotic flowers.  If he was wiping away tears or just raindrops he wouldn't know.  He was dimly aware of the presense behind him.

      "She loved you, you know."

"Yes Clark, I know.  She loved you too, as much as she'd hate to admit it."

"I know."

"When did she find you?"

"Month and a half ago."

"She told you the baby's yours."

"Yes."

"She told you I'd take you back?"  
"No, but I'm not here for that."

"Then why are you here?"  
"To pay my respects, to a good friend."

"Don't forget mother of your child."

"In her eyes, Adina is _our_ child.  Are you going to deny the fact that Victoria wanted us both to raise her?"

"You won't let me, will you?"

"Lex, I've been an ass these past 8 or so months, but I can't ignore my own flesh and blood."

"You take her."

"What?"

"Adina, she's yours.  You're the only one who can teach her how to control the powers she'll have."

"Lex."

"I'll see you in my office tomorrow evening to sign the papers."

"Lex, I'm not-"

"Good night Mr. Kent."

**//And it Hurts to want everything and **

**nothing at the same time**

**AI want what's yours**

**and I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time//**

      "Daddy?  When are we going to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Are you ready to run?"

"You mean it!?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?"

**//Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing I tried to hold on to//**

      "Uncle Lex?"

"Give me a minute to finish this Adina."  
"No, you're going to come down now.  Grandma says that if you don't come out to the farmers market, she's going to set Grandpa and his shot gun on you."

"Alright, alright, just let me grab my jacket."

 **//The one thing I tried to hold on to//**

      She walked up the steps to the Fortress of Solitude, and put a hand on the tall bald mans shoulder.  He looked down at her and smiled sadly.  Even 22 years after he'd met her, Lana Lang hadn't changed much.  Her hair was still long and dark, a faint streak of grey in her bangs, and her eyes were still as doe-like as he remembered.  She and Clark would've made a beautiful couple…

      "Why do you torture yourself like this Lex?"

"If your asking why I didn't just take him back, it's because of a stupid thing called Luthor pride.  If your asking why I come up here every night to watch the sun set, it's because this is the last thing Clark and I did as lovers, as friends.  Even though he's been gone for 10 years, I can still feel him when I'm here."

"He never stopped loving you, he never could.  You were just as much a part of him as he was a part of you."

"I see so much of him in Adina.  And it hurts to look at her."

"But she's your 'niece,' and now she's the only family you have left."

"You always were the strong one.  Sometimes I wonder why I let Clark give up on you."

"He didn't give up on me Lex, he found true love.  But like life, love has its ups and downs, and the pothole you two fell in was a little bigger than most."

"Four flat tires and not a phone in sight."

      Lana hugged him briefly before turning to leave.  She smiled sadly as she left, passing a racing 18 year old Adina Kent.

      "Thinking about Dad again, Uncle Lex?"

"He should've let me drown."  
"Uncle Lex, we've talked about this.  What you and Dad had, that was real, and the time you spent together is meant to be treasured.  Life deals out a hell of a lot of curve balls, and I just happened to be the third strike, and the final out.  But the game's not over Uncle Lex."

"It was over the day your father died Adina.  There is no over time or extra innings in my love life.  Your father was the last home run."

"And I'm the trophy."

"No, you're the farmgirl who's going to be late for her date.  Tell Adam I said hello."

"Will do."

      She raced to the door, and looked back over her shoulder with a smile.

      "Put a jacket on if you're going to stay out here much longer."

"You sound like your Grandmother."  
"That was the point."

**//And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star//**

      Adina Luthor stood on the roof of Luthor Manor, Smallville, Kansas, when the sky lit up in a bright display of fireworks.  She smiled as the finale ended, and as she headed towards the door off the widow's peak, took a final drag of her cigarette.  Putting it in the try by the door, she cast a glance over her shoulder and pushed her hair behind her ears.  Two shooting stars made their way across the sky.

      She walked back inside, and headed to the garage.  She hit the lights, and smiled at the wrecked porche that sat in the center of the floor.  Beside it sat the spaceship that her father had landed on earth with, and she moved to a small pedestal.  On it sat a small lead box, and she placed the white rose she'd plucked from one of the displays in front of it.  With a shuddering breath, she clutched at the blue stone around her neck and opened the box.  The familiar eerie green light from the meteor chunk lit the room even more than the florecent lights, and she smiled sadly.  Two crystaline tears made their way down her cheeks as she walked back to the door, turning the lights off.  Now all that illuminated the room was the glow from the meteorite, and she felt it appropriate.

      "Happy birthday, and buckle up Dad.  I have a feeling Uncle Lex is driving."  

~END~

Okay… yeah… I have NO idea where this came from.  I think it's all the cafine I've been drinking today.  That could be it.  And yes, I know it doesn't exactly follow the story line of the Superman univese, but hey, I'm not going for perfection.  I suppose this is a Victoria-sympathetic fic, and I'm really not a Victoria supporter.  I honestly don't like her, but who else was I going to put in bed with them for a threesome?  As for their problem, well I guess it's possible.  Life and Love ain't no strait road, it's got its curveballs and potholes (I think I mentioned that in the story).  And yeah, Adina is really open minded.  She doesn't care that she technically had two daddies and a mommy that died when she was born, she just knows that everyone that she knew as family loved her.  And yes, Lex was honest with his 'daughter.'  Why shouldn't he be?  Anywho, I'm rambling, so here's my final note.  The name I gave her, Adina, and the boyfriend, Adam, are the names of Michael Rosenbaum's character in the yet-to-be-released movie, "Sorority Boys."  It's due to hit theaters March 22nd, 2002.  (same time the live action Spiderman is being released)  Can't wait to see it…  and is it me or does he have a knack for landing roles that require cross-dressing?  oh well, he's still gorgeous!

T.K. Yuy


End file.
